The Ultimate Sky Pounder Ryohei
by Dr. Captain Pepper
Summary: Ryohei's on a mission to do what every man must do: give his woman, Fem-Tsuna, the ultimate pound. Rated O, for OHH YEAH!


**Holy Crap.**

So you can go ahead and give props to Silent-melody2413 for this request.  
>+did some editing on this today (923)

Writing fem-tsuna is totally a first,  
>so advicecomments are very appreciated.

[I do not own any KHR character]  
>But I do take ownership of Ryohei's amazing title<br>**"The Ultimate Sky Pounder"**

I can't even believe I thought of such an epic title...

=Ahh yeah, and this might be a little OOC cause yeah... it's fem-tsuna=

**enjoy kids  
>.Captain. <strong>

* * *

><p>"Mmmm Sawada…"<p>

Ryohei's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Tsuna continued to glide her tongue down his perfectly cut stomach; they were going all the way tonight. Laying on Tsuna's bed, Ryohei ran his fingers through her long, mussed up hair as he groaned to the sensation of her hand rubbing him so well. Tsuna wanted to please her favorite sun guardian, since he always takes care of her extremely well. He bit his lip, trying to be quiet while he watched her give him one lusty glance in the midst of running her tongue slowly down the shaft. Tsuna wanted to see how much it pleased her sun.

"Does it feel god Ryohei?"

Her tongue slid back up, making Ryohei groan louder.

This felt good to the extreme.

He tensed his abs in reponse to her wet mouth now going down. Ryohei couldn't help but want her to make him go quickly. Looking at the way her back was arching, making her butt stick up in the air as she played with him—it drove him insane. The Ultimate Lion Punchinist Ryohei would be 'The Ultimate Sky Pounder Ryohei' after tonight.

"Sawada, yes… do that."

He loved it when she sucked on his head hard, then forced him deep, her lips touching his base. She always did it for him; always moaned so loudly when she did it. It made her so wet.

Tsuna kept sucking him, while she dug her small nails into his thigh roughly, since he always wanted her to be rough with him.

"Mmmm, Sawada… more."

She pulled her mouth off his dick, letting out a deep sigh. If he wanted more, she would give more. Ryohei looked down to watch his precious boss start to bite him with a perfect amount of pressure all along his lower half, spending a lot of her focus on his pelvic bones that slightly poked out from his rugged torso. She just couldn't help herself. And the bites, of course, drove Ryohei crazy. They were like shocks to his body that he had no control of, spurring in random places with various intensities. He couldn't take it anymore. Tsuna needed to feel extreme too.

"Your turn."

He gave her that intense stare that he gave to all of his opponents. This had become a competition to him: who could make who feel more extreme. He had to win, for the sake of his possible future title.

"Uwahh, Ryohei you don't have to do—" She was waving her hands as if they would make her fly.

"For the sake of my future possible title of 'The Ultimate Sky Pounder Ryohei,' I must make you feel good, and eventually pound you to the extreme. This is what men do." His fist was clenched in passion.

Tsuna was beat red, turned on to the extreme. She couldn't even respond in the midst of her internal freak-out of being pounded. Ryohei took her extremely cute reaction as her acceptance of the challenge—it was on. Her easily grabbed her small, petite body and rolled them in an eloquent manner that easily switched who was on top. He didn't get that Ultimate title for nothing…

In her nervousness, she bit her lip as Ryohei moved in to kiss her, slipping one of his hands behind her neck to lift her mouth towards him. The other roughly slid down her side, passing her hip, until firmly grabbing her small but nicely shaped ass. He would bite her there later. Tsuna just melted to his dominance as his tongue slipped inside her mouth and the bandages on his hands scuffed her skin in his fervor. She liked the friction, but she really liked ripping them off his hands with her teeth, just before he slid his fingers inside her. It was their special ritual. Ryohei even made it a personal rule to make sure his hands were taped up before he even messed with her. He loved watching her voraciously tear the tape off, wanting his fingers inside her. Too bad he didn't tape his friend up too, he thought.

But as Ryohei's hand still wandered, he finally let his mouth too, kissing and leaving light nibbles everywhere his lips went. He knew Tsuna's delicate skin couldn't handle him being too rough on her. It excited him to dwell on how sensitive she is. And she really was; her body was burning up for just the small bites he was placing on her skin. And the random licks? Insane. She was completely buzzed and gripping his strong arms and he throbbed from her soft moans. Then his mouth made it to her breasts—Ryohei almost loved this part the most. He never knew girls could orgasm from nipple stimulation, not until he finally starting playing with his precious boss like he had dreamed about for so long.

"Ahhh, Ryohei… not yet."

She wasn't ready for how good he was about to make her.

But he was.

Ryohei first moved both of his hands to her small breasts, and kneading into them with a good amount of pressure as his tongue slid along her skin suggestively.

"Mmm…"

Tsuna knew what was coming, so she shifted her body, so they were both laying on their sides as he had his way with her. She wanted to play with his member more. Ryohei's hands kept kneading with his tongue and gliding along, letting the muscle slowly get closer to her areola's. Tsuna could only shiver as her hand kept it's pace on his dick. They both let out small moans to their shared pleasure, but they both knew Tsuna was feeling better with that sensitive body of her's. Ryohei's hands slowed their stroke to a slower, deeper rub as he began so lick and suck on her nipples. He would also stop to let his hands lightly pinch or let his teeth nibble on her; Tsuna couldn't resist his mouth on her… She wanted more.

"Ryohei… mmmyes."

Ryohei throbbed harder in her hand as she tightened her grip to her pleasure. Ryohei could only groan and suck a little harder. This in turn made Tsuna moan louder, goose bumps rolling down as she got closer. That deep feeling of raw lust was starting to consume her. Ryohei could easily tell this by how her body kept twitching and started getting a little rougher, somehow managing a steady focus from her amazing grip on his dick; he was starting to get close too.

"Mmyohei.., Mmore…mmmph." He knew for a fact he was winning this.

Tsuna could feel it, it was there—that orgasm that she could never admit she craved. It was addictive—Ryohei's mouth was addictive. His fingers too. She wanted to keep rubbing him, but lust had taken over: she snatched one of his hands and bit away the taping from one of his hands and put his fingers in herself. She wanted him to feel her go; she wanted his fingers to rub her insides as they were tingling from her sun's amazing mouth. And that is exactly what she did.

Ryohei's hand easily felt Tsuna's wetness gush out swiftly over his hand as his dick and mouth felt their envy arise. They wanted Tsuna's wetness too. Tsuna was still moaning from her orgasm as Ryohei moved up and started kissing her again to muffle her, taking a moment to bite her lips that have been teasing him the whole time. It only made Tsuna's orgasm all the better.

But this orgasm ended, and Tsuna had to gasp as her high was slowly fading. "Ryohei…"

Her eyes that were looking at him longingly now shift away as she nervously requests, "can I have more?"

Ryohei's dick was telling him it was his turn, but Ryohei wanted to win thoroughly, like real men did. So as his fingers were still playing with her, the sun men passionately but coolly muttered, "Only for my precious Tsuna-chan, I will definitely become your Ultimate Sky Pounder."

He easily turned something so cute, to something very extreme. Tsuna was still happy, understanding exactly what he meant. His mouth started to kiss her lower, skipping out on the bites and licks to go straight for his prize: that tasty wetness of Tsuna's. She always tasted so sweet.

[BOOM!] The door blasted open.

"What are you doing to my precious student, Sasagawa Ryohei?"

"Uwahh! Reborn!" Tsuna grabbed a blanket to cover herself.

But Ryohei being the man he is, felt no need to be ashamed of what he was packin'. "I'm making boss feel extreme, for the sake of my new title of The Ultimate Sky Pounder Ryohei."

Reborn cocks the double barrel shotgun in his hands. "Not today. Get the hell out."

Tsuna already knows that she is totally dead.

And Ryohei denies his request. "No can do. Real men finish what they start."

And without a second thought, Ryohei sent a Maximum Canon punch towards Reborn. Reborn easily jumped back and evaded, but realized that he wasn't the target. From Ryohei's punch, the doorway of Tsuna's room was completely destroyed, and now blocked. No one was getting in or out. Reborn was pissed; for being an extreme idiot at times, Ryohei was extremely good at seeing the grand scheme.

Real men always were.

* * *

><p>"Hiiii! Reborn is gonna kill me!"<p>

"Maybe—but not until I win our competition and claim my new title. Let's get back to where we were."

Tsuna looked down and quickly became impressed; Ryohei managed to keep his hard on during that whole fiasco. What an extreme guy. She knew from this moment alone, that her sun was definitely a keeper.

Tsuna asked, "Uhh, okay… then do you want me to please you?"

"Nope, cause you asked me for more." He now looks at her suggestively. "And I have more to give."

Tsuna looked down to see his hand slightly rubbing himself. She knew that the title match was on—her body flushed.

Tsuna bit her lip, eyes widening in excitement as his member got closer. Ryohei suavely rubbed his head on her wetness, and used it as a means to rub himself on her most sensitive spot. Tsuna let out a shrill gasp form the new sensation; Ryohei wanted to shove himself inside so badly now. But he carried on his teasing, letting his shaft run up and down her clit to drive her body wild, occasionally stopping to re-wet his head down to tease himself more. While on top of her, passionately kissing her, he couldn't deny how much he wanted her. Both of their bodies were burning from anticipation.

Tsuna calls in desperation. "Ryohei, don't tease me anymore. I can't take it."

He was only waiting for her to say the word.

Without a reply, he licked his top lip as he slid his dick inside for the first time, groaning from the heat of her insides that were melting him. There wasn't a better feeling. None. Tsuna's body trembled from how good it felt as he slowly pushed himself inside. Why did they even wait to do this? Ryohei's groan made Tsuna feel hotter, his hot breath rolling over her chest. Her hands began to search for something to hold on as he pulled himself out, only to push himself back inside...

"Ahhh, Ryohei!" She gasped from the feeling of his hard dick in her.

He could only respond with sloppy kisses that were riddled with small bites. This was feeling was too extreme.

Her hands finally found Ryohei, digging her nails into his back. The chills from her nails, along with the burn of her insides… Ryohei's logic switch flipped to 'lust only.' The title was at stake now. He groaned loudy has his hips now increased their pace and intensity. He was going to show her his Ultimate Pound.

"Mmmm, Ryohei…. Too much. I'm gonna go…"

"Go on me." He wanted to feel her wetness spurt on his dick.

"Mmmm! Mmmm!" She started to arch her back.

Ryohei loved how the sensation changed from the simple tilt of her hips. So he grabbed her hips and began to move them as he was now pounding on her roughly-she was now screaming in pleasure. This turned him on to the extreme; he was going to make her scream louder. He tilted her hips in a sideways fashion and got rougher. The new sensation hade her scream louder.

Tsuna's body was on a whole new realm of pleasure as he kept pounding on her to get his. She couldn't help but take a breath with every time his pelvis smacked against her body; it was starting to make her light-headed. It with the next orgasm she could feel coming was making her body weak and unable to compute anything else but the feeling of his dick smashing inside of her. She wanted more. She needed it.

"Mmmm yes! More! More!" Ryohei's Tsuna was gone, and now replaced by sex fiend Tsuna. He liked the new, extreme Tsuna.

Ryohei flipped her on her stomach as he watched her ass while he continued to cling to her petite hips that were on the verge of being crushed by his 'ultimate pound.' She begged for more. He groans continued to roll out of his mouth from observing her sweaty body, top half laying on the bed comfortably while her back arched for him to enter her as deep as he wanted. This was his officially his pounding position of choice.

But he could pound no longer—it was coming.

Tsuna continued to wail in ecstasy as Ryohei breaths became more desperate, clinging onto the precipice of his orgasm; it was too intense to even be called extreme. With a groan, Ryohei pulled himself out, cumming all over Tsuna's glistening back. Tsuna didn't even realize; her body was still tingling from Ryohei's title winning pound. Her legs flopped without his hand's support.

Tsuna could only lay face down in the bed in a realm way beyond the buzz Ryohei's fingers or tongue ever gave her. She wanted to bask in this feeling for as long as she could. Ryohei looked at his precious boss, deeply breathing as his friend softened—he was in extreme need of a break. His boss looked extremely sexy: her small body laying under him, her delicate skin covered in sweat, her most precious spot oozing in wetness, and even her hair that was an untamed mess. He couldn't help but bite his lip in desire to see her like this again. He would put his newly acquired title on the line for it.

Grabbing a random article of clothing, he wiped her back off and laid next her. Tsuna turned her face to him and inched her body closer, wanting her sun's rays of affection. She rolled him on his back and laid her small, damp body on top of his very sweaty one; she was in love with how it felt against her body. Tsuna ran her fingers through his cropped hair and gave him a cute expression before planting a small kiss on his lips and saying, "You win."

Ryohei smiled back, returning with a more passionate one as his arms wrapped around her. "Say that after the rematch."

Tsuna's still tingling body began to flush again.

[BOOM!]

Tsuna flinched in panic; she knew her death was imminent.

"Sasagawa Ryohei and Sawada Tsunayoshi, expect the tutoring of a lifetime," Reborn said this with his shotgun in hand.

"Hiiii!"


End file.
